Oneshots
by kcltarchiepattzgirlz
Summary: A series of camp rock one-shots from both of us rated T for some certian one-shots please read and review thanks
1. Christmas Surprise

Christmas Surprise

It was exactly a week before Christmas day and Mitchie had just got home from her last day of school before Christmas holidays. She slipped off her jacket hanging it in the closet and slipping her runners off. She looked in the mirror noticing the crisp winter breeze of New York turned her cheeks a light shade of pink. Except for the cold Mitchie loved everything about Christmas time in New York City. All the department stores were all decorated and lit up. The snow decorated the streets and lights of the city were amazing during the night. Most of all Christmas was just overall and amazing wherever she was. It was her favourite holiday. Her family was very family-oriented and it was the best thing about Christmas other then presents of course but only the thought really mattered.

She dropped her school bag at the bottom of the stairs and walked into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water when her mom came in.

"Hey sweetie how was your last day of school" Her mom, Connie asked smiling

"It was okay, boring with nothing to do" Mitchie responded taking a long sip of water

"Well at least you have no homework to do" Her mom smiled

"Yeah, are we doing anything tonight" Mitchie asked

"Yeah, I and Dad are going to finish shopping then we are going for dinner you don't mind being by yourself do you?" She asked

"No it's fine I have wrapping and such to do anyway" Mitchie smiled

"Okay well we aren't leaving for an hour or two so I can make something for you" Connie asked well wiping the table down

"No mom it's alright I'm going to go write, or something and I'll make something later" Mitchie answered her mom and left the kitchen.

Mitchie grabbed her school bag and brought it up to her room with her. She dropped it inside her door closing her door and walking over to the window and looking out and the new falling snow and sighed. She loved being in New York especially for Christmas but this year she desperately wished she could be in LA.

She went into her bathroom having a warm shower cleaning off the dirt from the day and the school. She got out and slipped on a pair or Roots sweat pants, a t-shirt and her favourite zip up hooded sweater she got from a really good friend. A male friend to be exact, a famous friend actually. Her best mail friends was Shane Gray, yes the lead singer from connect three. They met last summer at Camp rock where connect three was a legend. They instantly connected, spending much time together. When it came out that Mitchie had lied well Shane lost it and they got into a big fight which didn't work out so well. Until Final Jam when Mitchie turned out to be the one Shane was looking for the whole summer. They ended up making up and well they call or text all the time. Shane actually saw Mitchie just before thanksgiving and had given her the zip-up for a belated birthday present and she wore it a lot it reminded her of him.

She laid on her bed and her head drifted to the night she attended the Connect three concert in New York. Actually the night her best male friend turned into her Boyfriend who she was currently missing a lot.

_It was the 7__th__ day of November and Mitchie would not sit still all day. In the mail yesterday she had got two front row floor seats to see connect three tonight in concert. It also included two back stage passes and a note form Shane. It said he had a surprise for her and she had to come and bring a friend. Last night she asked Sierra and of course she agreed._

_At school Mitchie didn't concentrate, focus or really pay attention to anything. All she could think about was seeing Shane again and being to her first Connect Three concert._

_Anyways when she got home she went straight up to her room. The concert wasn't for another 4 hours but she decided to get ready anyway. She went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water stepping in the shower to wash off. She spent 30 minutes in the shower washing her hair, her body and getting all the school day dirt off of her body. She finally stepped out of the relaxing water wrapping a towel around her hair, drying off and slipping her bathrobe on. _

_She walked over to her mirror first applying her usually make up which she washed off before the shower. She applied her brown eye shadow making her eyes stand out. She applied black eyeliner and mascara. She applied a slight blush even though her cheeks were usually red due to her complexion. She had on some shinny pink lip gloss then went to pick out clothes. _

_She laid her clothes out on her bed and walked back into the bathroom to do her hair. She let her hair out of the towel brushing, and then blow drying it. Her hair was naturally wavy so she heated up her hair straigtner and started working on her hair. She finally finished about 20 minutes later brushing her hair out once more and letting it rest where it lay. She then went and got dressed. She put on a pair on black skinny jeans and her black ankle boots. She slipped on a plain fitted white t-shirt and a black sweater and was ready to go._

_It was 7 and Mitchie and Sierra were in their seats waiting for the concert to start which would now be starting any minute. She could not stop smiling. Soon the lights dimmed and she took off her sweater and started screaming with everyone else._

_Shane looked amazing that night. They walked out on stage singing Burnin' up and everyone went crazy especially Mitchie he had caught her eyes and smiled as she stood up dancing along with everyone else. How ever this was her next favourite part. They had 3 more songs left and Shane decided he was going to sing a special song just for Mitchie._

"_We're all having fun right?" Shane yelled and Nate and Jason were off the stage_

_Every one screamed so loud._

"_I'm glad, Nate, Jason and I are too. Anyways this next song we are going slow it down a bit. It's a solo I had written for a special friend of mine who is in this house tonight" He shouted and caught her eyes and everybody cheered and awed "Not many have heard so let me know what you think, It goes a little like this" He shouted smiling at Mitchie and started singing Gotta Find You well playing his guitar like he did that day on the dock. It was the song he wrote to fit This Is Me at Camp Rock and well he always said it was her song. She didn't think he would sing it but he always surprises her. Sierra gave Mitchie a look asking if it was for her and she just nodded smiled listening to the song. During the song Shane would occasionally glance at Mitchie every once in a while smiling._

_Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand_

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Oh yeah  
Yeah yeah

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you It'll be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I want to be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you

_After he finished singing everyone went absolutely crazy. He bowed and it just got louder. She was almost in tears screaming and cheering so happy then he smiled once more at her_

_  
"Let's give up to my friend" He shouted and everyone clapped as her and Sierra hugged as she smiled back at him and when Nate and Jason came back they smiled at her too as she smiled back. That night was so amazing. They had sung A little bit longer and Lovebug when they left the stage. The stadium was going insane. After 5 minutes they came out and sang two more songs. They sang S.O.S then When You Look Me in The eyes. Then they said goodnight and left the stage. Mitchie and Sierra waited until most of the stadium was cleared and walked over to the security gate and showed their passes and were let in._

"_Shane" She yelled as she saw him and he turned around and smiled just in time to catch her in his arms as she hugged him swinging her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist._

"_Mitchie" He laughed catching her and hugging back_

"_I missed you" She said letting go and dropping down back onto her feet "The song was amazing" She smiled_

"_I thought you would like it, glad I could see that smile" He said "I missed you too" he reassured and she laughed then remembered Sierra_

"_Right, Shane this is Sierra, Sierra this is Shane, Nate, and Jason" She said and sierra shook each of their hands and said hi_

"_Nice to meet you" Shane, Nate and Jason had said_

"_Definitely" She replied smiling_

"_Dude, let's show Sierra the thing on stage" Nate said swinging his arm around Sierra's shoulders as she blushed_

"_What?" Jason said and Nate slightly nudged him motioning to Mitchie and Shane "Right" Jason said and walked away with Sierra and Nate_

"_That wasn't obvious" Mitchie said laughing but hugging Shane again_

"_Come on" He said taking my hand and he lead me outside and into the tour bus where we sat down on the couch around the table. His arm was snug around me and I just sat there._

"_This is awesome, and it looked like you had so much fun" Mitchie had said sitting with Shane_

"_I did, and it was better you were at the show" he said smiling and hugged her again_

"_I bet" She giggled and starting blushing_

"_You're gorgeous when you blush and I have something for you" He said as he put a wrapped box onto the table "Happy belated Birthday" He said and I smiled_

"_Thank you" She said smiling and opened it_

_There was a $50 dollar gift card to American eagle and a 25$ iTunes card for music to put on her laptop and iPod. Then there was a zip-up hooded sweater. It was white with blue, purple, red, and green lines and shapes running all over it. She knew from then on it would be her favorite sweater. She hugged him as she put the sweater on it instantly warming her body up_

"_I know it's not much but I thought you would like it" He said_

"_It' everything it's perfect' Mitchie said smiling_

"_I'm glad you like it" He said sounding a little weird "Can I ask you something Mitchie" He said and she new he was nervous or something as he was fidgeting_

"_Anything" She said smiling_

"_Well you know since Camp rock we had feelings for each other?" he asked shakily_

"_Yeah" She said blushing more_

"_Well I know we don't see each other much but I think we could make it work and well… Will you be my girlfriend Mitchie" He asked looking at her for an answer_

_For a minute she was shocked then shook her head smiling. "Definitely" She replied and wrapped her arms around him once again._

_She pulled back and he rested her head on her forehead and was looking into her eyes. She saw him slowly lean in. Her eyes soon fluttered close and felt his lips touch to hers in sweet long awaited kiss and she kissed back. They pulled part smiling then kissed once more._

"Mitchie" Her mom called as she got pulled from her day dream "We are going now. Bye" She said

Mitchie sighed leaning back against her headboard hearing her parents car leave the drive way. She curled up more into her sweater remembering the night smiling. Her smile slowly faded when she remembered he was in Los Angeles for Christmas and she was in New York.

That night Mitchie just stayed at home, ate dinner, wrapped Christmas gifts and watched some TV. It was 9:30 when she finished getting ready for bed and climbed in. She turned off the light when her phone started to ring. She sighed and reached for it opening it

"Hello?" She answered

"Hey Hun" the honey voice of Shane Gray said and she smiled instantly

"Hey Shane" She said

"How are you" He asked

"I'm okay and you Mr. Superstar" She said and he laughed

"Good, but just okay? It's Christmas you should be excited and happy" He replied

"I am I just miss you" She said

"I miss you too" He said sighing "we knew it would be hard, but next time I see you it will be extra special" He says

"Of course" She replied "I'll be with you"

"Yeah, and I'll be with you" He said "What are you up to?"

"Not much, I was actually just going to bed" She said yawning

"I guess you need sleep then" He said "I'll call you tomorrow okay?" He asked

"Okay goodnight Shane" She said

"Night Mitchie Miss you" He said as they hung up

She sighed knowing they both missed each other as she curled into her bed and fell asleep Christmas getting closer every minutes.

It was now 730 Christmas Eve and Mitchie, her mom and her dad were sitting in the living room watching How the Grinch Stole Christmas and drinking hot chocolate, their Christmas Eve tradition. Outside a fresh falling snow was covering the ground. The streets were lit up with Christmas light on the houses and trees as well and their front lawn. Their fresh Christmas tree was decorated with colorful ornaments and Christmas lights which were currently on. All the presents were under the tree and the stockings would be filled by her mom before they all got up. The stockings were on the fireplace and Mitchie was curled up on the couch in the sweater Shane got her, watching the movie, drinking Chocolate and eating Christmas cookies.

It was 2 hours later and she was in her room getting ready for bed her parents already sleeping. She went into the bathroom changing into a pair of blue pajama pants and a blue tank top. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, brushed her hair took a sip of water and walked back into her room slipping into her sweater once again and walked over to her window looking out.

Outside was gorgeous. It was snowing yet again. The Christmas lights were shining everywhere it was down right gorgeous. She thought of Shane and sighed. She hugged herself in the sweater tighter and got into bed about to turn off the light when her phone rang. She smiled and answered.

"Shane" She said

"Hey, how did you know" He asked sounded disappointed

"You are the only one that calls me around now" She laughs "What's up?"

"Not much excited for tomorrow, are you?" He asked

"Yeah I miss you but Christmas is always fun" She said

"Okay, well tomorrow around 10 you will get a package I sent for you" He said smiling

"Oh My God" She said

"What?" He said worried

"I forgot to send you yours" She said upset seeing the wrapped box in the corner of her room on the chair she started panicking and he could tell

"Its okay babe calm down. We don't get mail on Christmas or boxing day anyway" He said

"Wait I don't either. So I can't get your package" She said pouting

"Babe, Mitch I called in a favor you will get it I promise okay?" He said and she breathed

"Okay" She said a little better

"I have to go its only 630; me and my family are going to dinner I'll call you tomorrow after you get the package okay?" He asked

"Okay Shane Merry Christmas and I miss you" She said

"Good night Mitchie, merry Christmas eve" He said laughing then they both hung up and Mitchie went to sleep slowly falling asleep.

The next morning Mitchie went downstairs around 7 with her parents and they opened their presents. She had given her mom a nice new cookbook, scented candles, and a girt certificate to her favorite spa. She gave her dad a set of hockey tickets to see the Rangers play. She also got him a baseball hat with his name and his favorite number 10 on it and his favorite singer, Craig Morgan, new CD. They both hugged her and thanked her then she opened hers.

In her stocking she got iTunes cards, chocolate, a tooth brush, new iPod headphones and a gift certificate to Garage. She opened her bigger presents. She got a new laptop she was asking for. She got a new recording software program for her singing. She got clothes, gifts cards to other clothing stores and a certificate to get her hair done and a manicure from her mom's favorite spa and thanked both of them

After they finished presents her mom cooked up a Christmas breakfast. Eggs, bacon, sausages, hash browns and pancakes and everything smelled amazing. They ate dinner and drank orange juice all talking as a family like they usually would. After breakfast Mitchie was looking through her thinks in the living room as her dad and mom were doing the dishes. They then walked back into the living room. She was setting the program up on her laptop lying on the floor when the doorbell rang and she was up in a flash.

"It's my package" she said running to the door seeing it was ten. She opened the door and her mouth hit the floor almost in shock her shaking her head realizing she wasn't dreaming.

There Shane was standing in a winter jacket and tuque holding a wrapped present and a duffle bag. "Hey" he said "Can I stay for a couple of days"

"But how I mean" She stuttered

"Your parents helped" He laughed and she let him in. He dropped his duffle back. He put down the present and took off his coat the Mitchie couldn't wait any longer. She leaped into his arms her arms around her neck, her legs around his waist and his arms tightly hanging on to her.

"Merry Christmas" She said really happy

"Merry Christmas, and surprise" he said

"Best Christmas Surprise ever" She said and then his lips touched hers and she kissed back. They stood there Kissing in the doorway so in love. She couldn't believe he was there. She kissed back with everything she had.

She was so happy it was the best Christmas surprise she could have ever asked for, She loves him she was sure of it. It was her best Christmas of her 17 years. She fills his one hand cups her cheeks and puts more into the kiss loving it never wanting it to end.

**A/N: This was my one-shot. The first one and well I think it was okay. I know it's off season but it was my idea I had thought of for a while. Please read and review. Let me know how you liked it. Thanks it was over 3500 plz REVIEW**

**~KIM**


	2. Summer Nights

Summer Nights

It was mid-August and Mitchie was sitting in Central park. She didn't understand how in a city full of smog could look perfectly clear in the center of it all. She laid down letting her back rest against the cold grass as her eyes starred up toward the stars and smiles. She loved looking at the stars it reminded her of her recent summer at Camp Rock.

Camp Rock is the music camp of all music camps. Where anyone, who wants to finally become anyone in the music industry attends, like the famous band Connect Three, who are Camp Rock Legends. The year that just ended was Mitchie's first year. The beginning was good, middle not so much but the ending was more then she expected, in the most amazing way. Like most stories Camp Rock was like that for MItchie. There was a beginning, middle with a climax, and well of course an ending. Let's sum it up in a nutshell shall we?

First of all Mitchie was Intimidated by Tess Tyler, yes the daughter of the Famous singer TJ Tyler. So this made Mitchie want to fit in so she lied to do so. She became Friends with Pop-star Shane Gray. Anyways the climax is that Tess found out about her secret and the lie and confronts her about it in front of everyone at camp. The only person who knew ahead of that was Caitlyn, Mitchie's friend. Shane was there and he and Mitchie fought which ended that's friendship. After Final Jam which Tess made sure she couldn't perform she sang her song This Is me. She found out the girl that Shane had heard singing when he first got there. Oh yeah I forgot. Shane heard a girl singing reminding him about the kind of music he liked. Anyway he was looking for her al summer. Mitchie turned up to be her. They had talked after Final Jam and well now they are a couple.

That was Mitchie's summer in a nut shell. There was so much more she just wanted to forget, other things she wanted to remember, and stuff she would keep with her forever.

So she lays under the stars sighing not wanting to be there much longer. She originally was just going to walk around the block. However, Sierra asked if she wanted to go to Central Park and Mitchie agreed. Sierra also forgot to mention she was bringing along Alex, her boyfriend and his best friend Matt, who was clearly interested in Mitchie. He would hit on her constantly and it drove her insane. Sometimes she wanted to shout and tell them she had a boyfriend but she couldn't. Oh yeah only her and some of her camp rock friends know. Shane and she decided to keep it between them so nothing could go wrong. They wanted to keep their life on the private side away from the press. It was just hard sometimes.

She had finally snuck away from the other three when they were all getting drinks. She wasn't thirsty; well she wouldn't let them know she really was, so she was 'waiting' by the picnic table. When they had their back turns she started walking away fast to the other side of the park. She stopped by a drink and hot dog kart and got a bottle of water and made her way to her spot where she currently lay.

She came here a lot when she wanted to think. It was gorgeous and she doesn't know why more people don't claim this spot the favorite spot of the park. Oh well more right to her. She sighed taking a sip of water and looking at the stars one more time. She took out her cell phone realizing it was closing in on 930pm and getting rather dark. She stood up and started walking to the exit closest to her house her back to the spot she just deserted. She was walking slowly still enjoying the gorgeous summer night.

"Mitchie" She heard and sighed still facing her back to who she thought was Matt

"Matt please, I'm going home and I want to be alone" She said quietly but loud enough for him to hear however she didn't expect this.

She heard footsteps get closer and warm breathe on her neck as her body tensed. For a minute she was scared until. "Well if you're here with someone else I guess I'll be on my way" the voice said sounding like honey and her whole body loosened up.

She instantly spun on her heel to accuse her ears of being deceiving however her eyes couldn't be doing that at the same time. A smile came onto her face when she came face-to-face with a tall yet slim figure. His skin standing out in the moonlight which was shining upon both of them. His hair in its usually sexy way she could never get enough of. Dressed in his slightly tight white pants, the white shirt and of course his leather jacket, it was no other then Shane gray.

She almost fainted. There he was, her boyfriend, standing in front of her in Central Park. In New York, and he lived in LA. Who was she to complain though? She smiled and ran her hand through his hair the put it down lacing her finger with his.

"Shane?" she said smiling

"Yeah?" He asks their eyes locking on each others. She had to admit there was no other place she rather be then here. This was so romantic.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"Well I'm here to see my beautiful girlfriend" He said smiling

"Well she's really happy but wondering how you found her?" She said talking in third person

"Well her mom said she was coming to Central Park and well she was here" He smiles

"She's happy he found her. However, wondering how long it will be until he gives her the long awaited kiss she had been hoping for" She says cheekily

"How about she find out" he says putting his one arm around her waist, the other hand cupping her cheek lifting it up his lips closing in as his lips crash upon hers catching both of them in a pool of fireworks.

Shockwaves running through there bodies at a thunderous speed. She smiles her arms wrapping around his neck kissing back loving every second. She loves the feeling of his lips on hers. They were soft, warm, moist but most of all belonging to the boy she was falling for more every day. They pulled back and smiled

"Hi Shane" She said giggling hugging him tight

"So, what are you doing in the park by yourself, your mom mentioned friends" he said

"I rather not be around them, my friend brought her boyfriend and his best friend who likes me and I have a boyfriend who is the best and standing right here with me" She smiles

"So you have been walking around aimlessly for how long?" he asks

"Nope, I was looking at the stars" She smiles

"How about, we watch them together, for a little while longer?" he asks

"Sure, I'd love to" she says lacing her fingers within his and they walk to where she had laid a few moments ago. She sits down as he does to and smiles. She leans onto his shoulder still holding hands. She sighs happily making him smile and lies down so her back is yet again on the grass.

Slowly he lies down beside her gently squeezing her hand and looking up at the stars. They lay in comfortable silence watching the brightly lit stars shine upon them lighting up the area they now lay together.

"I remember the first night we looked at the stars together" he sighs quietly almost in a whisper holding her hand firmly

"Final Jam" She whispers back letting the memory take over her body as it does his.

_It was after the Camp Rock Jam session. Everyone was all together celebrating with the audience and such. However Mitchie and Shane had planned for one last canoe ride after she sang. When they could they snug away and met at the beach near the boats. Mitchie was there before Shane and she sat by the boats looking out on the leg rubbing her arms together feeling a little cold. She should've got a sweater_

_She was debating if he was actually coming when she felt a warm leather jacket wrap around her shoulders. He smiles and pulled it closer being table to take in his smell as she sees him sit beside her._

"_You were shivering from way back there" He chuckles "Does it help?" He asked_

"_Yes, a lo thanks, your body is apparently warm" she says then regrets in turning bright red_

"_Thanks" he laughs "You do know you are gorgeous when you blush" he asked slowly touching her one cheek._

"_I do know" she smiles "So a canoe ride" she asks_

"_How about we just sit here instead of a canoe ride. You're cold and honestly I don't want to get cold" Laughs "My body warmth is keeping me warm" He winks and she blushes a little_

_She was so beautiful. Shane could barely keep his eyes off of her. He kept glancing not wanting to stare but her face was like and angels so gorgeous. He smiled as she caught his eyes and he kept the gaze as well. Her eyes sent shockwaves and sparks all through his body. He was definitely warm now. Hey brown eyes gazing in his. She smiled and he so wanted to kiss her._

_She peered into his eyes. She loved his eyes they sparkled the light color of brown they captured. She smiled into his eyes and she felt energy spark through her body at a tremendous pace. She really liked him. She had for a while now and this was making all better. She wanted to kiss him. Did he want to kiss her? Did he like her? Would he try?_

_She slowly aloud herself to lie down on the cool sand. She glanced to the sky as her eyes locked onto the stars that we sparkling bright down upon them. She soon felt Shane lay down beside her. He glances at her then up at the sky were her eyes were fixed._

"_They are gorgeous aren't they" he asked_

"_Yeah they are, especially out here" She smiled_

"_Yeah they are so peaceful and set gorgeous scenery" he smiled as he glances and sees her hand lies beside her near his. This was his chance to make a move right?_

_He slowly moved his hand to hers. They had done it before but was it just for the music. He slowly rubbed her thumb until he slightly wraps his hand on hers. She smiled looking up at the stars his touch starling her, her body exploding. She slowly helps him and intertwined their fingers together. He smiled and she gently squeezed his hand and he didn't hesitate to do so back._

"_Summer nights are amazing" he smiled_

"_True you never know what might happen" She says and at the same time there ends turn still laying against the grass smiling at each other their eyes gazing into each other's again._

_That was the moment he knew he could. He would kiss her. What was stopping him, she was right there. Nerves and rejection would not stop him. He slowly moves closer and she blushes. Their hands still intertwined as she was inching slightly closer. Soon he leaned his head towards hers and their foreheads touch. _

_She smiled feeling a little nervous knowing they were going to kiss. She could see the fire and passion rising from his eyes. She knew he liked her and she definitely liked her there was no question about that. She could feel is hot warm breath upon her lips. She took a deep breath then she saw him move closer and then his lisp captured her in a sweet soft passionate kiss. She returned it. When they pulled away they both smiled as he kissed her one more time. This time she giggled when they pulled away._

_She hated to do so but she broke the gaze smiling. She had a slight blush on her cheek as she kept her one hand intertwined and looked at the stars. They were closer holding hands. She ran her lose hand through her hair and let out a sigh of contentment. _

_Shane grinned and turned his head to the sky as well smiling like no other. That was one amazing kiss he thought. He smiled as he heard he sigh on contentment._

"_Mitchie" he says softly_

"_Yeah Shane" she says back softly_

"_Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked calmly and collected. Maybe it's because he didn't have to look straight to here eyes_

_She stays quiet for a few minutes "Time differences" is all she said_

"_We can make it work Mitchie, time differences, miles, it's all wroth it, you are all worth it" he says simply thinking she is about to say no. Maybe he shouldn't have asked but … he couldn't wait longer._

_She sighs and rolls over on her side right beside him. "one thing" she said and leaned down capturing his lips in a kiss "Definitely" she said and kissed him again._

_Later that night Shane was holding Mitchie's hand outside her cabin on the porch. It was the best summer night ever for both of them. She kissed him softly and hugged him._

"_Goodnight boyfriend" She said giggling_

"_Goodnight girlfriend" he replied and kissed her again_

"_Night" she was about to walk in when he reached for her hand_

"_Remember, Summer Night" He smiled and walked away as she disappeared into her cabin._

Mitchie smiled remembering the memory and looked over at Shane to find him staring at her."Summer night" She said smiling and he just nodded

He moves closer making it obvious. She cups her cheek letting their hands untangle form each other. His warm touch burns her cheek but she loves it. She is about to move in until she feels his lips already on her. She leans on her side to get more of his lips as he falls back letting her laying half on top of him. Their tongues were tangled in a sooth battle for power. They were making out heavily. Both their hearts started raving with electricity running through their veins.

She runs her fingers through his hair know going fully on top of him. Letting herself get lost in the moment with her boyfriend. It was perfect if she said a month ago she would be making out with Shane gray in the middle of central park around 10:30 at night she would've laughed in your face. Know she was glad because she now knows what she would've been missing.

Soon she pulls way and sits up on his chest breathing heavily but smiling at him and he was smiling back. Her hands were resting on his chest. His hands were on her waist rounding her hips fitting together like a puzzle piece. Her mind was flooding with pictures of her hands ridding up his ripples chest. His hands leaving a trail of every crest of her torso. His fire hot lips burning her skin as he kisser her neck letting it scar her skin. A flash of there bodies creating friction. They've been together for a much and her naughty fantasy was already in her head. She wanted to make love to Shane. Wanted to show him her body and let him run his fingers along every inch is body hovering close to hers.

She was soon pulled out of her thoughts when a rain drop hit her cheek and rushed down. She looked dup at the sky as the rain slowly came falling down upon them.

"I'll never for get our to nights under the stars Shane" she spook quietly

"Summer nights Mitchie, our Summer nights" He spoke softly and they both got pelted with rain as his lips met hers in another long passionate kiss of love.

**A/N: so this was a little detailed I guess. Nothing wrong with that. Yet another smitchie one shot. I'm really enjoying writing smitchie stories. I think I'm doing an okay job, Please review and let me know:) sorry about spelling been a really long day. It's late and I'm too tired to focus on the screen sorry I usually read over them:) READ AND REAVIEW PLZ**


	3. Picture Perfect

Picture-Perfect

Mitchie Torres looked out at the sky and looked into Shane Gray's deep and loving hazel eyes, the sun was setting, and they were both sitting here, and on Shane's side was a picnic basket. She stared at the beach and at everything around the couple, smiling as she sifted her hands through the sun. They were supposed to have a picnic dinner after the sun finally set, and she was smirking, now laying on Shane's shoulder, smirking. Shane was holding her, the couple staring at the beautiful sunrise. It was a sight to see- mixes of purple, orange and yellow were mixed into the sky. The couple sometimes focused on the sunset, but they mostly focused on each other. The beach was quiet, nobody was basically around.

"Shane, why did you even take me here?" Mitchie asked, her boyfriend simply smiling, as he turned to face her. He thought she was beautiful, the time was right. They had been dating for 4 years, since Mitchie was 16 and Shane was 19. They had gotten together at Camp Rock, and they had fallen in love, of course, but it wasn't a typical love story, it was more like a roller coaster. But now, they were steady and the couple was doing fine. He had a ring hidden in one of his coat pockets, a diamond ring. Why would he have a ring in his pocket? It was an engagement ring; the time seemed right, anyways, Shane knew that he loved her so much. Her sparkling smile would match with the ring, anyways. He knew it, she knew it. She always wanted a ring.

"There's a surprise at the end…" Shane said, mysteriously, as the couple suddenly held hands, smiling. "I figured that we would have another date, since I was on tour for 6 months. I missed you, who could not miss the best girlfriend ever In this whole entire world, Mitch? I mean, I was on the road for 6 months, and I wanted to see your face again for a longer period of time, anyways, so I wanted to see you today. Today, we are not recording, we are not doing any concerts, we're all free, so the boys and I- we decided to go on dates with our girls." Mitchie giggled at Shane's remark on her being the best girlfriend ever and playfully slapped him on the shoulder, continuing to giggle. Mitchie had that kind of 'thing' with Shane, a routine.

"I see your point now, Shaney, I see your point on why we are even here, laying here in the sun, with nobody on this beautiful beach, just us, laying here, telling each other love things!" Mitchie said sarcastically, resting her head on his shoulder again, letting go of his hand. "You're funny, Shaney, that's one of the reasons I love you so much, but I think I know what's up... your hiding something from me!" She pecked his lips and continued to stare at the blue waters in the horizons, she could see the dolphins swoosh up into the sky and back down into the water, too.

"I'm not hiding anything from you!" Shane said with a laugh. "Your just being silly, Mitch."

The couple stayed like this until the sky was dark and stars began to appear in the horizon. Shane thought it was time to show Mitchie the wedding ring, it was becoming a big and heavy bulge in his pocket, it was still bearable, but tonight was definitely the night. If he had no courage, his famous leather jacket could just simply rip, and that would do no good for Shane or his publicity. He had no time to waste, he did want to marry Mitchie, with all his heart, and the ring just proved how much he loved her.

"Shaney, can we eat?" Mitchie had a puppy dog look on her face, so Shane gave in, Mitchie tossing grapes into Shane's mouth and both of them laughing at the mess they had made on the sandy floor. The ring in Shane's pocket became heavier and heavier, he knew the time was coming to show Mitchie the ring, and to ask her to marry him. He knew that the time was soon, and he knew also that Mitchie was probably also going to be expecting in a few months, too. They loved each other so much. They knew each other and loved each other so dearly.

"So, Shaney, why did we come here anyways?" Mitchie asked curiously, biting into a brownie. "I don't think that this was just a date, I think that you wanted to tell me something, so what is it, Shaney? I am your girlfriend, I know that anxious look on your face, I know your habits, so just spit it out! It's not like it's going to be anything weird like you breaking up with me!" Mitchie chuckled stiffly, and continued. "I know your habits, Shane, you should just spit it out before I burst, seriously."

"Fine, Mitchie, I was hiding something and you made me admit it!" Shane said, laughing at his girlfriend's pout and serious-look-in-me eyes. "I give in, I did want to tell you something here, and it's something important, too, but you might scream, but, oh well. I love you anyways, so, here's the big surprise, Mitch. It's a pretty big one, don't freak out so much, I know you, _I'm your boyfriend_."

He fished for the ring in his pocket. Once Mitchie saw it, the black velvet box, she began screaming. She stood up and began jumping up and down, taking of her flip flops so they wouldn't rip. She immediately knew what it meant, it meant that Shane wanted to marry her! She continued to scream as Shane laughed and opened the box, kneeling on one knee as Mitchie continued to scream and jump.

"Shaney, it's a yes already! Yes, yes, and yes!" She continued to jump around like Caitlyn did when Jason gave her two many Hershey chocolate bars and Shane just laughed and shushed her with a passionate kiss. "I love you so much, Shaney, this is the best, yes, yes, yes, I can't believe it, I thought that you would wait until your 30 or until we had kids, but you really love me! YES! YES! YES!" She continued to scream and jump at her own pace.

"I haven't even asked the question yet, Mitch!" Shane said with a laugh, holding the ring in front of her. "Michelle Rosalie Torres, will you marry me?" Mitchie almost screamed as Shane simply slipped it on her ring finger and stood up, the couple suddenly kissing passionately on the rocky California beach. It was the picture-perfect engagement. It was a simple diamond ring, but it got the couple closer and closer, until their final wedding day. Then, you see, along came the kids and then, it was a happily ever after fairytale ending for our favorite couple...

**Please Read and Review, Enjoy,**

**Lyra**


	4. A Dream Like Proposal

A Dream like Proposal

It's 9:00 here, August 14th the day before my boyfriend's birthday. I'm pretty excited I get to see him tomorrow, for his birthday. I'm sitting in my house in New York City. Wait maybe you should know who I am first. My name is Mitchie Torres and I am 19 and I still live with my parents in New York City. My boyfriend is Shane Gray. Before you freak out yes it is the famous Shane Gray from connect three. Now you may freak.

We have been together for almost 2 years now since our first year at camp rock, the second but this year neither of us went. I was busy working to pay for college and well he was recording. We haven't seen each other since spring break in March. This is really exciting. My bag is packed and beside the door along with his present. He has a concert tomorrow in Los Angeles where I have never been. Therefore he is flying me out, have I mentioned that I'm excited.

I think he might propose. I don't know why but we are really close and even if it's not now it will happen soon he said one day he will make me his wife and I am not going to complain about that. I think it could be the fact that I have been dreaming about it for the last two weeks when I found out I would be able to see him during his birthday.

It was a dream about the proposal but it wasn't a dream proposal. The dream which I didn't want to the dream about tonight was him proposing in front of thousands of people in the stadium. I mean it would be special but not romantic and that is not the way I plan on being asked but it never goes as planned and don't worry I know that.

I Know Shane wants the whole wide world to know we are both taken but asking me to marry him was a little over the top. I will be really nervous if he asks me on stage it would be way out of my control by then Shane never seems to not surprise me when I least expect it.

I sigh and lay down in bed excited that I get to see him and give him his birthday present. Between saving all my money and adding a second job I was able to afford a present for him. I still have to work for some more for a program in singing that I want to take but for now I wanted him to have the thing that was currently wrapped in a huge box.

I turned off my light curling up in my blankets and laying my head down on the soft pillow darkness surrounding my body and sending me into the unconsciousness we all call sleeping. As much as it pained me once again the dream surfaced.

_I was in Los Angeles behind the stage as Connect Three, my boyfriend's band was playing their concert then we were going to celebrate his birthday. I was dressed in black skinny jeans with black boots and a plain white graphic Tee that hugged my body. I had on the necklace he once gave me and my hair up in a pony tail. I was sitting down watching the concert from the side lines until I heard my name which shocked me a lot actually. I mean I know he wanted to celebrate his birthday with me but seriously I was not meant to go on stage._

"_Everyone, are we having fun" Nate called out_

_After everyone screamed insanely Shane looked over at me and winked. "Well we have, a very special friend of ours here, mine especially so will you help me welcome her" Shane spoke and everyone cheered_

_I was surprised why me, I was not ready for this. I thought nervously_

"_Mitchie, come on out here" He said holding his microphone and walking over taking my hand and we walked out to the centre of stage him holding my hand._

"_Go for it Shane" Nate said and Jason cheered clapping his hands as the crowd started too._

"_Well everyone this is Mitchie, one of my best friends, well more like my girlfriend, help me welcome her" He said as they started clapping and he hugged me "She is here to celebrate my birthday but I would love to give her a present that would be mine as well" He spoke and this time I was oh so confused._

"_What" I asked a little surprised_

_Shane cleared his voice and stuck his hand inside his coat and I was not ready for what was coming. I looked at his eyes and noticed he was getting down on one knee. No way he was asking me to marry him really? I was almost too shocked to realize all the gasps and glares from the audience but I noticed it. Hopefully no-one would assassinate me; I almost laughed at the thought._

"_Shane…" I spoke kind of quietly_

"_It's been two years and I know this is what I want for the rest of my life. You're the voice in my head the one that finally completes it will you give me the best present in the world and become my wife, Mitchie Madison Torres, will you marry me?" He asked_

_The way my full name rolled of his tongue I thought I was going to pass out it was gorgeous. I noticed everyone was looking at me and I realized I hadn't answered. I also had blurry tear filled eyes. I looked down a tear slipping and seeing his beautiful eyes, his were glossy he could not think I was saying no._

_I was about to say yes why my voice caught in my throat. I simply just nodded as he slipped the gorgeous ring onto my left ring finger above my purity ring and stood up hugging me spinning me around as I laughed and I smiled happy tears running down my face. He put me down and placed a sweet soft luscious kiss upon my lips and everyone awed out loud. _

"_Everyone, my fiancée Mitchie" He said and everyone clapped "For our last song, this will be a solo thanks for coming out" He said as the volume shifted and the lights went out _

_I was sat on a stool as he was too facing me and the front as well. He brought out a familiar guitar and as soon as the lights came on my eyes went glassy. He was not doing what I thought was he? Who was I kidding? Of course he was doing that. He starting strumming the guitar and those sweet words came from his lips the words of I gotta Find you, the song written for me, he smiled and sang to me well I cried and watched him._

_Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand__ yeah_

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Oh yeah  
Yeah

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the colour of your smile  
When I find you It'll be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I want to be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you

_After everyone cheered and he laid his guitar down on the stage and pulled me up by my hand hugging me really tight. "I love you Mitchie" He whispered so only I could hear him as he was staring at me and it was coming._

_He leant in to give me a soft passionate kiss. His eyes were lit up like fire full of desire and his lips were about to touch mine._

**I like the sound of raindrops dancing  
As we sleep away a Sunday afternoon  
And I like the sound of the alarm clock ringing  
Means I'll spend another day with you**

So turn it up, turn it up  
Turn it up a little louder  
I can never ever get enough  
Turn it up, turn it up  
Cause whenever I'm around you  
You've got me thinking that  
I like the sound of that

My alarm sang and I groaned pressing snooze wanting my dream to actually go farther this day. It always drove me nuts. For the last two weeks this was my dream, never shorter never longer but why? I just laid there for five minutes trying to fall asleep as it was pointless so I threw my blankets to the side and sat up in my bed rubbing my eyes tucking my hair behind my ears.

I walked over to my bathroom and locked the door turning the shower on, I had to shower and get dressed as I was leaving in three hours to go to Los Angeles. I took off my pyjamas and walked into the hot water as it cascaded down my body warming me up. I scrubbed down my body with vanilla sugar scented body wash I knew Shane loved that smell. I used my vanilla shampoo then turned the water off. I tied my hair up in a towel and wrapped one around my body.

I dried off putting my robe on tying it shut then letting my hair down out of the towel hanging it up on the back of my door then I turned on my blow dryer it roaring to life as I ran a brush through my hair while drying it. I finished drying it and brushed it back into place. I then plugged in my hair straightener letting it warm up then ran it over my hair. Once my hair was done I applied a light go of make up on my freshly cleaned face. I then walked into my room and got out the clothes I was going to wear on the plain.

Shane had mentioned to lay low even though he was picking me up but I was following his rules, I did want to see him so I'd follow them. I put on a pair of my favourite ROOTS sweat pants resting on my hips. I put on a t-shirt and a white and black zip-up hooded sweater. I went into my bathroom packed up my make-up, moisturizers, straightener and hair brush. I put it in the space left in my suitcase then placed my sunglasses on top of my head band holding my hair out of my face. I grabbed his present and my suitcase then walked downstairs

30 minutes later I was standing in front of the departure zone my mom saying good bye to me. I hugged her reassuring her I would be safe then walked in checking my bag and the big present onto the plane. I kept my purse and waited at the gate. Finally I settled in my seat on the airplane and dozed off as it took off, anxious about seeing Shane, I can't wait to see him.

I woke up noticing it was almost 6 hours later so we would be arriving in LA soon and now I was really anxious. My knee was moving up and down I swear the person near me was eyeing me like I was crazy. Although they probably would be this excited if they got to see their boyfriend who they haven't for almost 5 whole months and they were Shane Gray, the sweetest guy in the world.

I looked out the window and smiled and saw that we were circling to go in for the landing. Wow the city of Los Angeles looked amazing form some odd thousands of miles we were above it. The planed landed and we all got to exit onto those cover things that they have in case it is raining or something. I exited and pulled my Channel glasses, a present from Shane, and went to the luggage carousel to collect my belongings.

After 25 minutes I finally got my suitcase placing it on a luggage cart along with his huge present. I inspected the package making sure it wasn't ripped or squished then started wheeling the car towards the exit doors keeping my eyes out for Shane. I was half way to the doors when I saw flashes and Shane emerge from the crowd security guards holding the reporters and paparazzi away from Shane.

I let go of the cart and ran towards him as he walked faster to me and was ready to catch me when I jumped hugged him wrapping my arms around his neck and legs around his waist as he hugged me back taking in my smell and his intoxicated me and I never noticed how much I has missed that smell. I did notice flashes but whatever they can look, he was all mine.

"Oh gosh Mitch I have missed you like crazy" He said hugging me letting me back on my feet kissing my ear while whispering in it

"Me too, Shane" I said hugging him "I love you" I said

"I Love you more" He said as I giggled and he gave me a soft kiss on my lips and I returned "Let's go then I can kiss you like I mean it" He said making me giggle as lots of people were watching and cameras had flashed during our kiss

He grabbed my suitcase as I carried his present carefully. We walked through the crows a security guard leading the way as the fans closed in behind us. We got outside were there was a huge black stretch limo and I smiles. All the time I dated Shane I haven't been one but we were in LA now. The chauffeur opened the door as we climbed in and we heard him close the trunk knowing my stuff was securely place and then he got in the Limo and started leading us to wherever we were headed to.

I was just shocked within the inside of a limo. There were 3 black leather benches for people to sit with no sit belts. There was a huge big screen TV with a play station 3 and lots of games. There was a mini fridge with drinks and then there was a cupboard with snacks and stuff. There was out own radio and CD player. There was a little table with a lit up center glass top with looked really cool.

I sat on the bench beside Shane surprised that Nate and Jason weren't with them. I asked and he said they were at home so I just shrugged it off. I would see them later. I smile curled up close to him holding his hand and then looked at him. He immediately locked our lips together before I had enough time to breath but didn't care god I missed his lips against mine. His lips were so soft, warm, luscious and definitely moist. Our lips fit together like a puzzle piece as they moves together and I felt is moist tongue run along my lover lip and I granted him access opening my mouth as out tongues battle within each other's for power as we both enjoyed the pleasure it brought to us.

We kissed for a long time until the limo came to a stop and through the inter come the chauffeur, named Ronald announced we were there. Shane pulled back as his lips were slightly painted pink and we stepped out. I noticed we were at the Hilton hotel, weird. I thought I would be staying at the connect Three house, guess not.

We got out as Ronald handing us our belonging. He handed Shane a duffle bag that he slung over his shoulder which I gave a confused look at. Shane took my suitcase as I carried the present and we entered the hotel as Ronald got back in and departed.

The manager saw Shane as we entered and waved us over to check in desk.

"Good afternoon Mr. Gray your suite is all set we just need a second to check your reservation making sure you made it get your keys" The manager said and Shane nodded. Of course he got a suite leave that to Shane

"Thank you sir" Shane said and nodded

The guy typed away on his keyboard checking everything was set and entering that Shane had arrived. I watched shocked as they opened a locked brief case that held 5 keys in it. Special keys I was guessing. He carefully took one then swiped it then handed it for Shane

"There you go Mr, Gray enjoy your suite" he said smiling

I started towards the elevator. "So tonight they can go in and then I will be back only Nate and Jason" Shane whispered

"Yes sir" he said nodding then Shane ran towards me taking my hand as we entered the glass elevator with our bags. My eyes opened wide when he pressed the 2nd top floor which was 30 by the way wow big hotel. Around the 25th walls starting appearing around the elevator unable to see out anymore, which was a little weird.

"Suites" Shane said noticing my eyes as I nodded.

We finally got to the thirtieth floor and entered into little hobby like place with only two doors. Was this whole floor only two rooms, well suites? Shane and I walked over to the door on the right and he opened it and we walked in my mouth dropping I think even he was a little surprised.

It was huge. There was a living room with a huge TV and even a small little kitchenette I guess if you wanted to cook on vacation, as if? He led me into the big bedroom which has sinks in it even though the bathroom was another separate room. He dropped the duffle bag and laid my suitcase up on the bed well I laid the present against the wall.

"One thing I need to ask. Why am I staying in a hotel and is that duffle bag for you to stay with me" I asked and it probably sounded really stupid

"Well, I want some alone time with my girlfriend and I would never get that in the connect three house trust me. Plus the hotel if very private and romantic" He said smiling

"It is but wouldn't a room due?" I asked

"I guess, but I love spoiling you plus suites are a lot more private and most people would give up trying to find my room by the 15th floor" He said and laughed

"You know that how?" I ask

"Let's just say we've stayed above the 15th floor the last how many times and never once have been found" He smiled and I giggled

"So we get to share this big really comfortable bed" I asked

"Yeah, if you are okay with that" He asked

"Of course, but not too much fun I have a purity ring" I stated clearly

"Me too Mitch" He said lifting up his left hand and I nodded happily knowing we were both content with waiting till marriage whenever that would come, hopefully soon. Even with a strong bond you can only control hormones so much.

Shane and I went to the restaurant within the hotel for a quick lunch before he had to go do a sound check before the concert. We both had these gourmet sandwiches which were definitely amazing. We were surrounded by fans once but I just covered half my face with sunglasses because I didn't want people pinpointing me just because I was with Shane Gray. WE could be friends, Yeah right!

Finally after he signed like 100 autographs he finally sent them away so we could finish our lunch which we thanked the restaurant for very much then we took the long elevator ride to our 30th floor suite. I still can't believe he got it for us but it was adorable and totally romantic like he said.

"Babe?" he asks once we are back in our room

"Yeah" I say sitting down on the couch

"I have to go do my sound check with the band but I will be back around 500 then we can get ready our limo will be here at 6 to take us to the stadium okay" He stated hugging me

"Okay, be careful and have fun" I say smiling and kissing him on the cheek

"I love you" He says kissing me softly on the lips as I return it gratefully

"I love you too" I replied then we hugged once more and he left.

After he left I felt very sleepy since it has been a fairly long day. I crawled into the comfort of the big bed tonight I would be sharing with Shane and as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into a deep sleep getting some rest. She was thankful that her head pushed aside that dream as she slept.

It was around 5:15 when Shane walked into the suite gently calling out my name. He walked into the bedroom to see I was asleep. He gently sat beside me stroking my hair trying to wake me up.

"Love, Mitchie, wake up" he spoke gently into my ear and I barely budged

He smiled over me and then gently places his lips onto mine, yeah that would me up. My eyes slowly fluttered open as I kiss him back.

"Hey gorgeous" He said smiling "It's time to get ready" He spoke softly

"Okay" I yawn "Sorry I fell asleep" I stated

"It's okay, I'll be waiting" He said smiling

"Okay, I just have to get dressed" I said smiling grabbing clothes and walking into the bathroom to get ready

I looked into the mirror and my hair was a little messed up. I went back out grabbing my beauty kit and walked back in closing the door. I decided to wash my face to make me look fresher and moisturized it quickly. I then added a fresh layer of makeup a little more than earlier. I was going to a concert I had to look decent. I then ran the brush gently through my hair letting it lay as it was still straightened to a point that was good enough. I then pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans that rested along my hips. I then slipped on my white graphic tee that had model splashed across it in graffiti letters. It was almost the same in my dream but it was a different tee-shirt which I didn't bring maybe a shirt made a difference. Yeah that remark was stupid. I laughed at myself as I walked around and did I quick twirl showing Shane as he sat on the bed.

"You look amazing babe" He said smiling standing up to hug me

"Not really" I said honestly

"Nope, you look gorgeous" He said laughing

"Fine I won't argue" I said and he smiled

I sat down on the bed and slipped on my black ankle both then stood up grabbing my purse and walking to Shane. "Ready" I said happily taking is one hand

"Let's go then my lady" he said smiling

We went to the elevator and started descending. When we reached where we could see out there was tons of people in the lobby with connect three signs. No way, we had to get through the fans to even get one of the stars to the concert. I slipped on my glasses and glad a grabbed a sweater and put the hood up as well.

"Shane aren't you hiding" I asked

"Yeah" He said smiling as he put a tuque on and a pair of glasses "Just walk normally and if someone looks at you just keep walking stay with me" He stated

"Okay" I laughed and we got off the elevator and only random people gave us a look and we started weaving through the crowd and the limo was there so well yeah that could almost be a problem.

"OH MY GOD!" Someone shouted and I jumped keep going

"HE'S IN THE HOTEL!" Someone else screamed and we were only half way through the crowd.

We kept walking. It was like on egg shells if one cracked everyone would know we were there, oh crap! I tripped over a little girl's foot and almost fell but not before my hood flew off and that was bad.

"You were with Shane during lunch, oh my god that's him" A girl shouted pointing to Shane

Shane instantly grabbed my hand tighter and I was trying to keep up with him running because we really had to get out of there but he saw he was dragging me more so then running with him. He let me catch up then we started running again at a slower pace but enough that we didn't get surrounded enough to be stopped. We finally got out of the hotel just to be hounded by paparazzi. Shane and I ducked our heads and walked through the crowd covering our faces and got into the limo which pulled away

"I am so sorry" I said upset brushing my hair with fingers

"It's okay babe, It wasn't your fault sometimes it's worse" he said hugging me and I giggled guessing he was right

We finally got to the stadium and safely inside as it was a fan free zone at the back were we got dropped off. It was pretty exciting I would get to watch the show back-stage it was so cool. We got inside and Nate and Jason were there.

"Hey you two made it" Nate said "Hi Mitchie" He exclaimed hugging me tight as I hugged back

"HI!" Jason practically shouted and hugged me as I laughed and hugged him back

"Hi" I replied "Finally yeah"

"We almost got mobbed, big time" Shane said and they nodded

"What time do you three go on" I asked standing beside Shane with his arm around me

"In 30 minutes" He confirmed and I smiled

"Okay sounds great" I smiled

They were finally called to the stage. I walked to the side with them before they had to go on.

"Good luck rock star" I said hugging him and giving him a quick kiss

"Thanks babe" He kissed me back not realising the other two went on the pulled back "Oh no" he said then ran onto stage and everyone started screaming and I laughed turning a little red.

So they started the concert and I would catch him glimpsing and laughing at me as I was dancing and singing along with them even though I was on the side of the stage. I was having so much fun it was unbelievable. I had seen the set list and there was a blank spot between burning' up and Lovebug and Burnin' up just finished and I was really hoping my dream wasn't coming true.

"Are we having fun" Shane screamed and everyone cheered

"That's awesome we are too" Jason called

"Definitely, and we all have a little surprise for you" Nate called and we cheered

"We have a guest tonight, you is a very important part of our lives" Shane stated and I started shaking

"We need to welcome here to our stage now don't we" Nate called and Shane looked at me and Laughed I was in shock

"Help me welcome, our friend, Mitchie to the stage" Shane shouted and they clapped as Shane walked over and took my hand and I followed him to the stage nervously the light crazy but I could stand it "So there is one thing I have to ask my best friend in the world" He said smiling

Everyone clapped insane "Go Shane" Nate called

I was shaking it was crazy it wasn't happening I really didn't it want to.

He held the microphone towards me "Sing with me" He asks with his honey sweet voice and I sighed relieved

"Definitely" I said into the microphone as he handed it to me and got another one and the crowd cheered insanely loud. I un-zipped my sweater and threw it to the side and guys cheered

"Alright then" Shane said teasing me and I just laughed "This is me" He said and I smiled as the song started playing the song that brought us together. We started sing and we both really got into it holding hands and singing to each other as well as to the audience

I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

**Shane starts singing and the crowd cheered**

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

After we were done singing everyone cheered and Shane and I hugged friendly like even though I did everything to not kiss him. I went off the stage and the boys finished up their concert. When they were done Nate and Jason almost ran out of the stadium said they had something really important to do so we just let them go.

We got into the limo and it started driving around and we could see people through the windows watching and waving at us as we drove away and I curled up beside Shane.

"Babe we are going to do a drive through LA then to the hotel" he stated

"Okay" I said then he stood up pulling me up beside me and opened the sun roof, then we stood on the table and looked out seeing all the views form the Limo. I couldn't believe I was doing this with Shane Gray which was constantly stated as we drove but I didn't care it was amazing.

We finally started to the hotel as me and Shane ducked beneath the sunroof and sat down on the leather benches. It had really been one of the best nights of my life. Just being with Shane, I can't wait to get back he gets to open his present. Although singing on the stage was breathtaking and everyone loved it that was amazing I didn't know how it would go but it was amazing and well I had Shane supporting me.

We got to the hotel to see fans still there and I sighed and Shane groaned which he usually never does.

"I'm sorry babe" he states

"It's okay" I stated

"No it isn't" he stated then stepped out holding my hand as I got out with him "I'm sorry but it's enough for the night" he said tucking his head down with me as we walked through the crowd and into the hotel as security kept them out

"Sorry Mr. Gray" the manager said

"Give out no information please, and wait until we are out of view if you want to let them in" He said then we went into the elevator away from everyone and started going up to our floor his palm really sweaty "Sorry love" he said kissing my cheek

"It's alright we are together now" I smiled "Are you nervous?" I asked

"No why?" he asked confused

"Your hand is sweaty" I say giggling

"Oh I don't know hot weather I guess" he said and I nodded

We get to our floor and he opens the door and I step in my jaw dropping to the floor I had to force my muscles to make it close. There were roses and petals everywhere. The candles were all over the room just lit and burning. There was a little table that was set for two with amazing dinners on it I almost died of happiness.

"You are not trying to seduce me are you" I said calmly trying to joke

"No, I just wanted to treat my girlfriend to a romantic dinner and evening is that okay" He asked nervous

"Of course I love it, sorry for joking" I said "Can we eat?" I asked smiling

"Yeah we can" he said pulling out my chair and I sat down then he went and sat down

We started eating the delicious dinner but I noticed he was picking at his food which he never does.

"Shane, are you okay?" I asked concerned

"Yeah" he said still picking at your food "Can I ask you something?" he asks

"Anything" I reassured him

"Well, I love you Mitchie. With everything I have. After 5 minutes of you leaving I feel empty and all alone. You complete me and you are the reason I do everything I can to be yours. Every time there is a chance of seeing you I am there trying to see you to hold you in my arms and never let go. I never want these feelings to end" he said

"Neither do I Shane I'll love you forever" I smiled

He slowly stands up and walks over to her taking her hand then carefully get down on one knee. Was he really proposing, oh my god! He carefully reached into his pocket a pulled out a velvet box. My other hand covered my mouth a couple of happy tears starting to form around my eyes. He opened it revealing the most amazing ring I have ever seen in my life. It was a silver band with 2 small diamonds in the band then a bigger one in the centre of two.

He took a rigged breath "Mitchie Madison Torres, will you do me the honour and become the one and only Mrs. Shane Gray and Marry me?" he asked

"Yes" I said almost sobbing in happy tears. I mean I knew one day and I was hoping for soon but wow. He slipped the ring onto my finger as he stood up and I shot up wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him like I would never see him again when soon I would be waking up to him every morning.

The kiss took everything off of my mind. Nothing mattered except that we were getting married and I would never be alone because even when he isn't with me he is in my heart he is always with me even if we are miles apart he is a part of me. The kiss was so fiery it was getting intense. I wrapped my legs around his waist and we walked to the bedroom kissing really feverishly. We fell on the bed kissing. His hands were fire running all over my body.

His hands were gently rubbing my sides exploring my torso and every crest of my stomach sending electricity through my body. His gently warm lips made his way to my neck letting me enjoy the feeling. We have never kissed this intense. My hands went up his loose shirt feeling his muscles my fingers shaping them out.

We kissed like this for a long time. It was intense but didn't go any farther. Eventually we fell asleep being so in love. The candles and been blown out and all the lights were dark. We were sweaty from out make out session, nothing more but curled up like we were meant to be. The only light you could see was the glint of the ring caused by the moon. The ring gleamed with love that was now going to be connected forever within the next year with a band that symbolized their love that burned for each other.

To me this was really a dream like proposal.

**A/N: Okay so longest chapter I have ever wri****tten in my life. It is over 6481 words to be exact. Sorry if it seems like forever to read but I really likes this one. There is two more one shots that go with this one. The next one is the wedding the third one is the wedding Night that you can chose to or not to read and it will be rated TEEN in capital letters, it the wedding night. Anyway please read and review. Read the others if you please when they are up. Sorry for ERRORS it's taking me hours to write this so here you go! Review Let know how you like it**

**~Kim**


	5. Fairytale Wedding

Fairytale Wedding

It was February first and in 13 days me, Mitchie Torres, and the love of my life, my fiancée, Shane Gray, yes as you know the famous one form connect three, will finally be husband and wife. Isn't it exciting I think so? Yes it is on Valentine's Day, it seems cliché I know but it won't be the day of just celebrating love but celebrating our marriage as well.

I am currently laying on the king size bed me and Shane have been sharing since just after new year's, yes we are now living together. Where you ask? Well Shane and myself both want privacy I mean we are about to be married at the young age of 19 and 21 but it was meant to be. He wanted to stay close to his band mates so I agreed and this is why I'm living in the mansion.

I know what you are thinking not much privacy but that's where you underestimate Shane. He got a house, well attachment built attached to the mansion he previously resided in. We have to enter the foyer to enter our little "house". There is one entrance and it is the door in the foyer. The best thing is only Shane and I have keys so we keep it private.

It was so sweet. The house is perfectly decorated, simple but stylish. We have our own little family/ living room with TV and stuff. We have our own kitchen where believe it or not I am teaching Shane Gray how to cook. Then we have our upstairs with bathrooms and two bedrooms but one master and on-suite which is ours.

It is ours and it makes me happy that I live with Shane. I was surprised my parents agreed but they know how much I am in-love with Shane I am. However they also know we both have purity rings which might have made it more manageable for them. Especially since Shane had one two. We assured both our parents we are both serious about our promises, sometimes it gets hard but we are waiting, Oh My God thirteen days until I can give myself to the love of my life, this made me even more excited now.

Anyway, as I said I am currently lying on the bed we share and I am looking a magazines. Well I am flipping through the pages waiting until Shane gets home. He had a press conference about a new album they are working on. Well will be starting early March. He wants to be married first, have our honey moon, and be with me for a bit, even though the recording is in LA.

I finally finish flipping through the final magazine I brought to bed with me and just lay down admiring the room where I will be waking up to Shane for a lot of my life. The room had a nice warm glow to it. It was a nice natural tan colour around the walls. It just really made the room welcoming, and romantic. It had two gorgeous closets, both walk in, one for me and one for Shane, yes he had enough clothes to fill a walk in closet.

The bed it a four poster bed with a canopy with a brown and light orange bed spread tying the room together. There were 2 dark wooden dressers, for other clothes and then one shelf where we held pictures and memories we want to always be reminded off. The bathroom was warm as well. It had two separate showers and two sinks. It was always a good thing in case we were in a hurry. I know what you're thinking but at least we didn't shower together.

I sat in sweats and a t-shirt leaning against the headboard thinking about the big black bag that was currently hiding the most beautiful dress I have ever seen in my closet. It was hidden but it was still amazing to think about it. I lean forward tying my hair up into a ponytail turning off the big lights and leaving the small one on waiting for Shane to get home, I missed him. He would be home soon.

I was almost falling asleep when I heard our door open then I could hear snap shut. I sat up waiting for Shane to enter the bedroom. He soon entered his hair a little dishevelled but looking hotter than ever. His dress shirt was now unbuttoned the tie untied around his neck. He gave me a kiss then walked into his closet. He came and went into the bathroom wearing only a pair of pyjama pants, yeah that view never gets old.

He soon comes out with a clean washed face and he smiles his million dollar smile at me as he walks over to the bed. He crawls in turning on his bed side lamp. This seemed to be our normal bedroom routine. I turned off mine then slowly moved towards him under the blankets laying beside him my head lying on his smooth, bare, toned chest. I feel his muscular arms slowly wrap tightly around me squeezing my body a little then loosening

"Hey love" He says in a honey sweet voice and kisses my temple

"Hey" I say quietly my eyes closed falling asleep "How was the press conference?"

"It was okay let's get some sleep, you seem tired" He says gently

"Yeah" I let out a little yawn

"Tomorrow, it's just a you and me day alright" He says soothingly into my ear and I smile slightly

"Yeah sounds fun and 13 days" I whisper as my eyes slowly close falling asleep

His breath falls even along with me as we fall into a happy sleep in each other's arm, this was definitely a way I would always love to sleep, in my lovers arms.

The next morning I woke up to see Shane was no longer beside me. I didn't mind much he usually woke up earlier then I did. I looked at the clock seeing it was only 7:30 he must've just got up. I got up slowly stretching then pulling the curtains back from the window letting the gorgeous LA sunlight light up the room. I smiled as I walked into the bathroom running the shower before stripping down and getting into the shower.

I took 15 minutes to wash myself off as well as my hair letting the water cascade down my body cleaning myself off. I always felt dirty after a night's sleep even if I was in my lover's arm which never felt dirty. I stopped the water and wrapped my towel around my body making sure it was tight so it wouldn't fall in case he was in the bedroom. Yes, it happened before not that he minded, I didn't either but it was embarrassing so I am extra careful.

I wrapped a smaller towel around my hair then walked into my closet. I got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. I ran a brush through my hair and tied it up in a pony tail. I applied make up then stepped into the main bedroom smelling... breakfast? Shane was making me breakfast? No way, he is so sweet.

I walked into the bathroom slipping on my gorgeous watch he got me for my birthday last year then walked out to see he was sitting on the bed with a tray of gorgeous looking food.

"Breakfast in bed" I smile sitting down on his lap as the trap was laying on top of the bed

"Good morning gorgeous" He says into my ear then planting a sweet kiss onto my lips as I kissed back sitting on his lap. I loved sitting on his lap it was kind of romantic in the morning

"This looks great" I said smiling "You eating two?" I asked at him and he chuckles

"Definitely" He giggled taking some of a pancake he made onto the fork and holding it towards me

I let out a giggle opening my mouth and gracefully taking the pancake and eating it realizing it was really good, I am a good teacher.

"Wow you learn fast" I say smiling

"No you are a great teacher" He said giggling feeding me some eggs this time, which were really good as well, maybe this should be our new routine.

We both fed each other our breakfast's as I sat on his lap the whole his one arm keeping my steady. We finished breakfast and I stood up taking the tray down stairs. I did the dishes as Shane showered and stuff probably getting ready for our day. I loved our days we would be alone pretty much all day and just focus on being together.

I walked back unto my room to see him coming out of his closet. He was dressed in tight dark skinny jeans and a red t-shirt that definitely showed he had a six pack. This was one of the moments I doubt my promise but keep in under control. He started walking toward me but I met him half way and wrapped my arms around his neck passion burning in my eyes as I press my lips against his and I was not surprised as he held onto my waist pulling me close kissing back.

I smile as I turn around still kissing him and let myself fall onto the bed giggling as he doesn't detach our lips and keeps kissing me back. I wrap my legs around his waist as we are laying down kissing feverishly. Do you understand why it's sometimes hard to control ourselves especially when his body is hovering over mine, curse his amazing good looks although I can't complain really?

Usually a few make out sessions such as this one occurs on our days alone together. Sometimes they just occur anyway, we can't be too physical but some never hurt anyone, right?

We kept kissing for a while as Shane's hand travels up my sides and tangles within my hair, did I mention I love when he plays with my hair? Well I do, for some reason it's just really intimate and enjoyable. I let my two hands tangle into his hair my arms enveloped his face as we keep kissing.

I had enough of pure lips contact as I slowly slid my tongue out of my mouth and slid it onto his lips gliding it along them hoping he would aloud entrance. I smiled into the kiss as he granted my tongue entrance as our tongues starting fighting for power over the other are passion definitely leaking through. We could practically see the passion seeping through our veins at a fiery pace. It was the most intensity and passion filled make-out sessions of the sort, wow a new record is always good.

We just kept kissing like this for a few minutes. It's bad when we get lost in our make-out sessions, but he is Shane Gray do you blame me honestly? Didn't think so? Anyway we finally pulled back needed air like the world was out of it. Our hands were still playing with each other's hair which was dishevelled from a slight sweat we both contributed to, that was one hot make out session.

We let our chest's heave together as we caught our breath which was clearly needed. I smiled at him as he smiled as our eyes locked into each other. I couldn't believe I was getting married to Shane, the man I was in love with, who was laying on top of me at the current moment.

We slowly untangled ourselves and just lay on the bed facing each other smiling our lips both slightly swollen, but complaining just wasn't going to happen. He slowly removed a piece of wavy hair form my face and placed it behind my hair. I smile as I cupped his cheek and gave him a small kiss as he returned then we pulled back smiling again.

"Wow" I said as a smiled

"You can say that again" He said chuckling as he wrapped his arms around me once again

"Wow" I repeated laughing as I slightly cuddled into him

"I love our days" He said smiling

"Me to, I repeated, are we doing anything today?" I asked still cuddling up next to him

"Well I was thinking I would take my fiancée on a date if that was okay with her?" he said using his honey sweet voice like music to my ears

"I think that sounds great" I smiled kissing his cheek

"I know, the paparazzi follows us but we are going somewhere they won't find us, after al it is our day remember" he said sweetly and I smiled sitting up as he did as well

"Okay, that sounds amazing, we should probably get re presentable if they our outside the gates, we don't need rumours now" I giggled as I stood up walking to the bathroom with him following

I undid the elastic in my hair clearly looked like nothing as the ponytail was off in all different directions by Shane's hands. If our make-out sessions got any hotter we would have to shower all over again. I brushed out the tangles in my hair, which there was a lot of. I finally got the brush through my hair without pulling any of it and then tied my hair up again into a high pony tail. I put on a fresh coat of lip gloss as I noticed Shane washing his slightly stained swollen lips.

I smiled looking in the mirror my shirt wrinkled as I took it off tossing it to Shane leaving myself in a bra walking to the closet. He laughed catching my shirt and tossing it to the hamper near his sink then finished his hair then walked into his closet changing his shirt as well, into a wrinkle free one.

I pulled on a green tank-top and a white zip up sweater swung across my arm in case I got cold, wherever we were going, which he didn't tell me. I walked out as he was in an electric blue t-shirt, his favourite colour and yes I have some shirts the colour too, of course.

He took my hand as I grabbed my bag then we slipped on our shoes and headed to our door. He took the keys to our black infinity with tinted windows and all that, from the key hook as we stepped into the foyer of the Connect Three mansion. He locked out door then we quietly, hand-in-hand stepped out of the mansion into the front yard and walked over to his midnight black infinity which we both liked as we got in and did up our seatbelts. He smiled slipping on his sunglasses as I followed as I heard the engine purr to life and smile taking his one hand and intertwined our fingers.

He stepped on the gas as we drove down our laneway to the gates that slowly opened and closed as we pulled up closer to the street. There were a few paparazzi calling his names flashing cameras as he pressed on the gas turning out of the laneway speeding away from the flashing cameras that constantly crowded our lives. At least to our happiness none of the wedding details have leaked.

We smiled as I turned on a mix CD we had made of our favourite songs. I tapped my one hand on my knee as he turned onto the interstate heading out of LA and I was now slightly confused.

"Where are we going Shane" I asked

"Out of the city, don't worry, you will see soon enough" He said smiling with a grin on his face

I roll my eyes "I just won't ask" I stated

"Good choice" He smiled chuckling squeezing my own hand as I squeezed his back and relaxed as we drove down the interstate happy being with just Shane for the day, have I mentioned I love this days? Well I said it again anyway.

We drove for about an hour and already listened to our whole CD and I was flipping through the radio know when I noticed it took as off ramp towards a largely tree populated area. It was almost breathtaking. As we kept driving the green luscious trees just got more luscious and more green, I had a feeling this would be a date I wouldn't forget.

Soon I saw him turn off of the never ending road onto a gravel road but soon realized it was a laneway when we pulled up to a small secluded cabin. It was a one story wood cabin, and apparently he rented it, this is when I realized we would probably be staying here.

"Wow babe, it's gorgeous" I told him smiling

"I thought you would like it. We are staying the night and don't worry I brought your necessities and clothes" he smiled confirming my thought and scare as I smiled giving him a soft kiss

"Okay" I smile "Can we go in" I said really excited now

"Yes we can" He hands me the key and I get out of the car excited

"I'll grab the stuff from the trunk" He stated as I smiled and ran like a 5-year old towards the cute cabin

I opened the door and smiles turning on the lights smiling. I loved cabins especially since I had resided in a few in Camp Rock. I smiled putting my purse on the tiny sofa that was in the main room as I entered and decided to look around. The front room where I entered had a small sofa, well love seat enough for two people, me and Shane how ironic. It had a good size TV with a DVD player for movies and on the other wall it had a gorgeous looking fire place, we could keep warm and curl up by the fire. I Smile as I enter a small, yet big enough kitchen with a fridge, freezer, stove, oven and microwave, I opened the cupboards to find dishes this was definitely a stacked place. I Smile entering the only other room from the main room seeing that it was the bedroom.

I awed out loud it was the cutest little bedroom I had ever seen. It was definitely a movie like cabin bedroom. The floor and walls were all wooden. There was a small door which I guessed was another bathroom which was confirmed when I opened it. There was a double wooden bed with the plaid comforter it really was like a movie.

The room had two small three door wooden dressers with mirrors. It wasn't huge and glamorous. It was small and cozy. It was dreamlike and homey. The best part was it was the perfect secluded place for a date.

I walked out into the main room to see Shane enter and kicked the door gently closed. He game in with a duffle bag, I guessed were our clothes and other needs and then he had some groceries. I smiled helping in. I took our duffle bag to the little room to unpack just to feel a little homey even if it was just one night.

I came back out to say Shane holding a picnic basket smiling and I smile back noticing it.

"A picnic" I asked excited

"Yes my love, let's go" He asked holding out it other hand

I walked over taking his hand in mine as we headed to the door. We got outside as the sun was now higher in the sky and I smiled as we started walking towards the back then through the trees along a little path. We walked for a good 45 minutes. Our hands were sweaty and we were both sweating form the beaming sun.

I was almost ready to fall to the ground when we stepped into a clearing that took my breath way. Even though there was a lot of sun the view was almost enough to cool you off. It was a green meadow. In the center was a huge tree though which branches out with shade. Then beside it that ran directly through the meadow was a little creek with steady but calm flowing water.

We both enjoyed the nice weather as we sat down on the blanket Shane had laid out and started taking out the food which he prepared, he really was taking my teaching to heart, that I was glad of.

We both ate our lunches which consisted of sandwiches, pickles, cheese, crackers and fruit. It was all very good he even packed milk, what a healthy lunch. I was glad we ate healthy and it was a refreshing lunch on a hot day.

After lunch we cleared of the blanket and just laid down beside each other my head on his chest as we watched the clouds. We watched them for a while just laying in the comfortable silence, which was nice. After a few hours we packed the blanket up and started towards the cabin. We got back and put the stuff away.

We both started making dinner. We decided to make a pizza which was quite amusing actually. It was fun though. Shane had brought a flatbread so we just had to put together the toppings which after a sauce fight it looked pretty good. We put it in the oven as I decided to have a shower.

After I showered and got changed into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt I emerged back into the kitchen with 10 minutes still left on the pizza Shane just finishing cleaning up the mess we had currently produced. I sat down drinking water waiting for the pizza to finish and Shane went to shower.

The pizza finished and I took it out cutting it with the pizza cutter Shane had also brought as he came back into the kitchen. He was dressed in plaid pyjamas pants and a white wife beater. We both got slices of pizza a can of pop then we walked to the main room and sat on the sofa placing out plates on the coffee table. Shane turned on the movie transformers as we ate and watched it.

We finished our pizza and we curled up on the couch in a blanket watching the rest of the movie. I was leaning against him with my feet on my couch as he was sitting up. I looked up smiling at him as he looked down. I wrapped my one arm around his neck and didn't hesitate pulling him forward as our lips meet

"Got you" I whisper against his lisp then press our together in a kiss. He just chuckles and kiss back cupping one cheek his hand then playing with my hear resting against his shoulder. Soon I move so I am sitting on his lap straddling him kissing feverishly my hands playing within his hair.

Soon enough he stood up as I wrap my legs tight around his waist my other arm around his neck. He goes to the TV my hair received static electricity from the screen as he turns it off then start towards the bedroom. We end up in the cozy little bedroom the light off as he kicks the door shut as we go to the bed falling onto it making the duffle bag fall to the ground.

I soon run my tongue along his lips wanting the fight for dominance to begin and smile into it as he swiftly opens his as our tongue start to battle for the dominance as I'm starting to really enjoy, this maybe being one of those times its hard to control as my hand make its way down to his hips as I un wrap my legs and start tugging at his shirt, wanting his toned chest bare. I start lifting his up as he just keeps intensifying the kiss as I love kissing him back. He is a little confused when I pull back until I lift his shirt off then connect my lips back to is our tongues continuing their battle.

I soon felt his hands running up and down my sides my shirt sliding up then back down and I almost wanted to scream for him to take it off until he slowly started to lift it and I was well aware of it. I felt he stopped right before my bra covered breasts. Why did he hesitate? He has very well seen and touched them before. I felt him take a deep breath as he slowly slid his hands over then softly as my shirt was brought passed them. Soon we parted once again as my shirt goes to the floor.

"Only here alright" He says softly knowing his limits, and how is anything else got off we just might have a situation

"I agree" I said softly as we kept making out feeling each other's chest even though I had an annoying garment covering mine.

We kept kissing as the minutes on the clock passed by until about an hour later when we finally stopped both a little breathless. We had gone up for breath but maybe twice, maybe. He sat up as did I and leaned against his chest.

"Do you want some water" He asked

"Sure" I said smiling as I moves his head and watched him walk into the kitchen with only pants on, I love his body.

I slowly take my bra off and slip a tank top he packed for me on. Don't get me wrong I have slept beside him with no-shirt on, but we are so close to the fact that we can I don't want to taunt him I guess.

We both drank some water then we curled up in the bed beside one another in the other's arms. We both slowly fell asleep after one soft kiss. We fell into dreamless sleeps with a smile on both of our faces. This was the best date I have ever been on, and with him I have been a lot but this was one I would never forget.

It was the day. I just woke up and it is Valentine's Day, wait my wedding day. Sorry I can't stop smiling. It's currently 7:30 and me and Shane just woke up. We both kissed good morning then got up. Usually we lay in bed for a half-hour or so but not today. We both got up and walked into the bathroom turning on the water in our showers.

"Good morning my beautiful bride" He says smiling

"Morning my handsome groom" I said giggling

He smiles at me as I smile back. We both strip down and get into our own showers. I couldn't stop smiling. I know we didn't want to see each other, well not in current conditions, maybe tonight we would get to, wait we will. I finished my shower after scrubbing myself off and washing my hair with my vanilla and sugar scented shampoo. I stop my shower still hearing his as I jump out and wrap my hair in a towel as well as my body. When the water of his shower stops I quickly walk out so he can get covered also so I don't get tempted, only a few more hours.

I went to my closet getting dressed into comfortable American eagle sweat pants and a t-shirt and slip on a sweater. I smile blow drying my hair letting it rest were it fall after I ran a brush thru it. I slipped on flip flops and packed my little bag with make-up, my curling iron and my straightening iron.

Shane comes out in Jeans and a t-shirt and wraps his arms around me. I smile and look around my shoulder and he kisses my cheek.

"Ready?" He whispers sexily in my ear

"Definitely" I say smiling kissing his cheek

"Can't wait to see you later" He says sexily

"Same, I will see you soon I have to go babe" I say

"Okay bye, one thing?" he asks and I look at him as he leans down and gives me a sweet kiss as I kiss back

"Bye babe" I said starting leave

"Thanks for the last kiss as my fiancée" He says in his voice and I smile

"You're welcome" I say then leave. If you wondering about my dress my mom came by yesterday and collected it so I didn't have to take it out in front of him even if it was in a bag. I sometimes get distracted. Anyways I get my keys get into my mom's car that was waiting for me and headed towards the church to get ready. Yeah I wasn't getting married for a while but apparently I had preparations to go through.

I got to the church and again I just awed. Seeing every time I see this church after we had booked it I just couldn't believe it. It was the most gorgeous church I have ever seen. It was outside of LA so a little more private then a church downtown. The church was almost 100 years old it was gorgeous. It was pure stone but beautifully designed. It has vines growing up the walls which were even more gorgeous. The steps were stone it was just breathtaking.

The pews and aisle was all decorated in pink, white, and red roses and lilies. Those were the colours we chose. The altar were we would be saying I do was also decorated in flowers but only red roses which we had specially ordered but standing their made it all worth it. It was gorgeous a wedding out of a fairytale book the type of thing me and Shane were going for and we got it.

My mom and I headed towards the room where I was going to get ready for my wedding. I walked in to see my friends already there ready to make me look beautiful although Shane said I could walk down the aisle in what I was currently wearing and still look perfect. Sierra was my maid of honour of course, and then Caitlyn, form Camp Rock and who is dating Nate were my bride's maid.

I sat in a chair for the last like 3 hours and it had been absolutely horrible. First I sat in only my sweats and a strapless bra because they were working on my hair. Apparently it would've been a disaster if I had to take my shirt off after so I had to before. First they straightened my hair then they decided it wasn't good enough. So they ushered me to the bathroom where my head got shoved under a tap of a very small sink, apparently it curls better when it's damp so that was that.

We finally got back to the getting ready room where they slightly dried my hair and finally starting curling it. After an hour of being stationed in a chair with Caitlyn and Sierra pulling my hair in different directions with a curling Iron it was finally done. My hair was done in lose curls. Thankfully I didn't like tight ringlets not my thing. My long brown hair curled fell just below my shoulders and it was gorgeous, I was happy with that.

After that I helped Caitlyn and Sierra with their hair although I didn't do too much. My mom was already in her dress and helping when they started upon my make-up which I kind of dreaded. I had a routine of applying make-up with certain colours today that would not apply.

It took about an hour to get it right and yes they went through like 3 colours. They first tried some gold shimmery eye shadow to make my brown eyes popped. It worked but too much. It was too bright and out-shone my eyes.

The second colour they tried was a mix between purple and blue I thought it was pretty until it went on my skin. It just didn't work with my slightly darker skin tone. However the last colours they picked fit amazingly with the brown within my eyes. It was an auburn, so an orange with slight red within it. They applied it and I heard oh's and ahs well they were still applying it. They had used black eyeliner and mascara but blended it so the black didn't stick out to much. I smiled when I saw it. The orange and red brought out the brown in my eyes and matched almost perfectly. My eyes got the right shine with the auburn, at least that is what Caitlyn and Sierra said I just used the word nice. They applied a slight blush to my already rosy cheeks and a light pink gloss to mu lips.

After that Caitlyn and Sierra did they make up and got in their dresses. The dresses they were wearing were the colour of a cherry, so cherry red. They were a halter top that hugged curved and went down to their knees. I smile hugging them thinking they were gorgeous in the red.

I then stripped down to my strap less white bra and my white panties and then stepped into my wedding dress that they were holding for me as I pulled it up to my chest as Sierra zipped it up and I turned to look in the mirror my eyes lighting up with a smile. Only 30 minutes until I will meet Shane at the end of the aisle. I was nervous but excited.

So you want to know what my dress look like? Alright I will tell you. My dress was pure white, yes traditional I know. Anyway it is a strapless so its al little tight around the breasts but it had to stay up somehow. The zipper at the back was hidden by extra fabric for that reason. Anyway it hugged my torso but I could still breathe comfortably. It hugged to my hips and flowed down loser then ended at the floor with no train. There was less chance I would fall then.

The top part where it was strapless wad beaded with see through silver and white beads. It was absolutely gorgeous. I knew it was the one when I saw it and everyone else agreed when I put it on. I smiled running my hands along it and took a deep breath.

I walked over to the soft chair and sat down taking out my silver strapped high heeled sandals. I couldn't believe I was wearing high heels but I was. Not much of one though. I slipped on my silver sandals and did the straps up and stood up I was about to announce I was ready when I saw my mom walk up with something in her hands then smiled.

She carefully placed a small silver tiara within my curls. I then turned towards the mirror again and smiled once again. There amongst my curls I could see the tiara my mom wore on her wedding day. It meant a lot to be able to wear it. My mom originally wore it with a vale I but I chose to just wear the tiara.

"I'm ready" I said smiling taking one more deep breath.

There was then a knock on the door and my dad entered and smiled. "Baby you look gorgeous" he said kissing my cheek

"Thanks daddy" I responding kissing him back "Ready to give me away" I asked

"As ready as I'll ever be" I smile

The two girls and my mom went in front of me. Sierra and Caitlyn took their bouquets of pink and white flowers as I took mine of all white roses and one red one in the middle. I smiled as I linked arms with my dad as the others entered as we stood at the doorway.

My mom walked down as the piano was playing. Caitlyn then started down the aisle then went to the side as Sierra started walking. Then the piano started playing here comes the bride and that was my cue. I linked arms with my dad and started down the aisle as everyone stood up and I looked up at Shane. His eyes were sparkling as his million dollar smile was bigger than I've ever seen it and I smiled back, he looked absolutely amazing in a tux.

**SHANE'S POINT OF VIEW**

I was standing at the altar with my two best friends beside me. I couldn't decide for the best man so I just asked both of them and they gladly did. I watched as Caitlyn and sierra made their way down the aisle then heard the cue for Mitchie and I looked up to see my beautiful bride smiling at me walking with her dad.

I looked at her up and down and I swear I stopped breathing. She was indescribable actually. It was something so magical no words could describe the way I felt. I smiled huge as she did the same. I thought about how gorgeous her dress was but how I would be the one to take it off tonight. I would finally share the most sacred form of love with Mrs. Mitchie Gray; I will never get tired of thinking that. She is almost at the end of the Aisle as I take a deep breath. This is it.

**END OF SHANE'S POINT OF VIEW**

I got the end of the aisle smiling huge. Shane walked over as I gave my dad and hug and kiss as he returned. He shook Shane's hand then sat down as me and Shane intertwined are hands and walked closer to the minister. We both are smiling facing each other as the minister starts.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate Mr. Shane Nathanial Gray and Miss. Mitchie Madison Torres in holy matrimony. I have noticed they have noticed all their vows so before they shed their feelings anyone who has a reason that they should not be bonded please do stand" He finished

I got really nervous squeezing Shane's hand as he squeezed back and smiled reassuringly. Within 10 seconds of the minister saying that he continues.

"Alright, as wished Shane you may state your vows first" The mister states and I smile

"Thank you" Shane said as he squeezes my hand and started stating his sacred vows. "The last few weeks I have been searching my brain of a way to say this or what to say in my vows. I love writing and find it so easy but my vows aren't a song it' declaring my love for the one I will forever spend my life with. The first time I set eyes on you Mitchie I don't know I was just drawn to you like you were the path that I was to follow and well I did, and trust me it was the best decision I had made. We have had sad, good, bad, happy and amazing times, and even if we have tragic times as long as we are together I know we can both make it through this. I promise I will support you with everything you chose, I will always be there for you, if you want me to be or not, I love you and when you said yes all my dream came true, I promise to be with you at every state I love you till the day I die" He said smiling as I squeezed my hands a little emotional as he blinked back tears as one silently fell but he smiled

I took a shaky breath not knowing how I was going to top that, but wow he definitely surprised me, in a matter of moments we would be husband and wife.

"Now Mitchie you may say your vows" The ministers says

"Thank you" I say looking into his eyes and start "I have always dreamt of marrying you and honestly it is almost scary that we are actually doing so. I really thought about it two weeks before it happened. I don't know why but it all fell right into place. I knew since we started dating it was you I wanted to be with. Famous or not it was Shane who I wanted and was going to be with. I am now binding my love for you, and I will be with you every step of the way. If tragedy it's either of us we will be together. I will be with you till the day I die and that I promise you because you're the only one I will declare this to and it's because I love you" I finish a couple of tears fall down my cheek as he squeezes my hand as I squeezed back.

"Now for the rings" The minister says giving Shane is ring as I hold up my left hand

Shane slowly slips off my purity ring and my engagement ring and slips on my wedding band. I smile as he smiles at me adding my purity ring one last time as he gives the engagement ring to Nate and then the minister handed me the ring for Shane as he held up his left hand. I slipped of his purity ring and slipped on his wedding band smiling slipping his purity back on for the final time.

"As the power invested in me I know pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" The minister proclaimed as me and Shane connected lips in an innocent kiss for a few second until we pull back

"Now I give you Mr. And Mrs. Shane Nathanial Gray" The minister says as everyone stands up as we start down the aisle. I smile as I see my parents both in tears as his are as well. I smile as him as we make our way back down the aisle together. We are getting pictures, the dinner and reception, then the night we get to give ourselves to each other.

**A/N: Yeah that was that. They are married and I am so sorry that it took forever. I just needed a break for a week or so then I got back into it and wrote it. It took a long long long time and there are errors which yes I am sorry about but it is a long chapter and I cannot re read it again. I would but I can't and its' really late so I'm loading it now. Please review. That next one there is two half which will be labelled clearly. First will be pictures and the reception. The last one will be the wedding night and I will only expect you to read if you feel comfortable enough to do so. I am clearly warning you and they will be labelled. The Shane Point OF View was his reaction to how she looked anyone here it is. I might be posting the first chapter of my new multi chapter story before the next one but please review.**

**~Kim**


End file.
